Guns of death
by Topsy Crets
Summary: Priavte Masters is in a war but he needs to decide if he is a coward or not.
1. War

Guns of Death

A bullet whizzed by Private Masters and hit the person beside him right in the temple. Before he could move, blood flew all over him. Uttering a grossed-out cry he wiped the blood off his face.

One of the Manukins ran by him. Before it was out of sight, it turned around and pointed his gun at Private Masters.

"I am dead!" he thought but the Sergeant saw what was happening and took off half the guy's head with his shot gun.

"Watch yourself Maggot!" he cried before running off and firing his gun.

Masters looked down at his own gun. A nine millimeter. He could never shoot a man even if his life depended on it. Then why was he in this war? Because he had seen his wife flirting with another man and she was impressed by the way he was going to fight the Manukins. Jealousy had roared through him and he stepped up and said "I am going to fight too." The look in his wife's eye made him confirm his decision.

"Get your head out of the dream world, Maggot! You are in the middle of a battlefield!" cried Lt. Joe. Screaming like an Indian, he ran off, firing two handguns at a time. He missed twice but five foreheads had the proof of that he hit something.

All the sudden, a man to his left dropped dead. Private looked up at the half-broken tower behind him and saw a sniper at the roof top.

He aimed his gun and shot then man right in the face. Blood and teeth flew everywhere.

KABOOM!

Private had not shot the man. It was his imagination making it seem like he was a man and not a wimp. The sniper was killed because one of his side had flew by in a jet and dropped two bombs onto the tower.

Private watched the tower crumble from three hundred meters away. As it collapsed, the sniper was seen firing his last bullets.

All of the sudden the shooting noises had stopped.

"We have cleared this area. Lets move back to base and rest for tonight," Sergeant commanded.


	2. Grenade

It felt so good to be laying on his bed, felling happy that he could rest for tomorrow's fight. Maybe tomorrow he could actually shoot a man.

Looking around, he saw that everyone was asleep.

"Probably exhausted from shooting people and fighting but not me because I am a wimp and can't even kill a fly," he thought.

But still... with everybody asleep was a good thing.

He took out a picture of his wife and stared at it for a while.

"I will come home alive," he said to it aloud. _But could he believe he could do it?_

Why did the Maunkins have to do this. What did they have against Canada?

The story is that one day Manukins showed up in Quebec and started killing people. There were millions of them. People did not know even if they were human. They must have been human because they had human weapons.

They wore black cloaks with steel mask of a dragon. They carried two swords on their back and four handguns on them.

That night they attacked, they broadcasted a message on tv saying that they did not want any ransom. They were just going to kill.

Somebody arrived in Private's city the next day (Winnipeg), and claimed to have come from Quebec. He must have because he had a heavy French accent. He told them that everywhere you looked in Quebec that there was human bodies missing their faces or heads or they had just been shot.

One week after the invasion, the Manukins had still not left Quebec. Private was happy but yet worried at the same time. Happy that they still had food and water and were not yet invaded but worried what would happen if the Manukins invaded.

"I hate the Manukins," he thought "they have no reason to come to Canada and kill thousands of people for no God damn reason!"

"I make a vow that tomorrow I will kill one of th-,"

Ting.

A grenade landed in his tent and rolled right under his bed.


	3. Proud

A gun in one hand and the other arm in a cast, Private looked around the battle field for some one to shoot.

But every where he looked, he saw dead bodies or other people fighting a Manukin.

"I have to kill one1" he vowed to himself.

Last night Private did not die. Instead, before he could warn the soldiers, he fled like a coward. But even before he made it out, the grenade exploded giving him a second degree burn on his arm and killing the soldiers in his tent.

One of the soldiers had been his friend and Private was still to much of a coward to warn him.

His friend probably would not have made it but he would die knowing the a true friend had tried to save him.

Private was disgusted with himself.

Spitting on the ground, he looked for some one to shoot but couldn't find any. Well, there was people to shoot but Private to tell himself that so he would not have to shoot some one.

" I have to though," he thought while grinding his teeth with frustration and guilt.

Finally he saw a Manukin all alone.

Apparently, it saw him too because it took out his swords and charged at him

Private pulled out the gun, embraced himself, and pointed it at the charging Manukin hoping it would stop but it didn't.

Finally when it was four feet away, it jumped in the air at him with his swords in a x position telling him the he would lose his head if he did not fire.

Squeezing the trigger, he closed his eyes.

BANG

He did it. He looked down and saw that he shot the Manukin in the neck.

Before he could celebrate he was shot in the head and killed.

Private was a good soldier that was not recognized. He fought cowardly, lived cowardly but died in a man's proud.


End file.
